The present invention generally relates to semiconductor structures, and more particularly to a III-V semiconductor field-effect transistor structure having a gate dielectric and self-aligned source-drain contacts.
Compound semiconductors are receiving renewed attention for use as channel materials for advanced ultra large scale integration (ULSI) digital logic applications due to their high electron mobility. For example, the InGaAs/InAlAs material system is one of the most promising material systems for this application due to its large conduction-band offsets and high electron mobility. Schottky-gated InGaAs high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) grown on InP substrates have produced maximum transconductance gm values over 2 S/mm and have been shown to compare favorably in terms of a power-delay product.